


Disaster Date

by fvandomtrvsh, WardenRoot



Series: This Is What Cool Aunts Look Like [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvandomtrvsh/pseuds/fvandomtrvsh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenRoot/pseuds/WardenRoot
Summary: Ava's pissed after Sara left their date with no explanation and Riley takes it upon herself to help





	Disaster Date

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll wanted more Riley?

Ava’s just sat down after making coffee for her and her sister when Riley’s curious eyes turn to her.

“Auntie Ava?”

“Yes Riley?”

“When will you see Sara again?” Riley asks, almost bouncing in her seat. Ava loses the smile she had had only moments before.

“I’m not sure I’m going to see her again,” she sighs, her own annoyance at Sara only increasing at the disappointed look on her niece’s face.

“Why not?”

“We met up and then Sara took off when I was in the bathroom with no explanation and I haven’t talked to her since. I’m sorry Riles, sometimes things just don’t work out.” Although Ava can’t for the life of her figure out what went wrong.

“Why didn’t you say something?” her sister, Ella, asks as Riley falls silent.

“To be honest I’d rather not think about it right now. Not when I’ve got my two favorite ladies right here,” she says as she bumps her shoulder into Riley. 

Riley looks up at her with a frown. Ava’s phone beeps on the table and it lights up with a new message from Sara (Ava had changed the name, not deeming ‘Hot Personal Trainer ;)’ professional enough to show on her phone in public).

“It’s Sara! Answer it?” Riley asks excitedly.

“No, I would rather not talk to her right now,” Ava says while shaking her head. “Why don’t we find a movie to watch instead huh?”

“I’ll go find one,” Riley says with a little more enthusiasm than either adult expected, of course neither noticed Ava’s phone disappearing along with the ten year old.

***

Sara sighs in defeat as her nth message of the night goes unanswered, just like the rest. She’s considering asking Zari to find her Ava’s address but thinks that might get too stalkery. She just wishes Ava would give her a chance to explain. She jumps at the sound of her phone vibrating against the couch cushions she’d thrown it at and scrambles to answer it when she sees Ava’s name lighting up the screen.

“Ava?” she asks, her voice hopeful.

“No,” comes a little girl’s voice. “Auntie Ava’s mad at you.”

“Yeah, and she has every right to,” Sara says, a hint of disappointment to her voice when the caller turns out to not be Ava. Not that she hadn’t grown fond of Riley during their short meetup but right now all she cares about is making things right with Ava. “What are you doing with your aunt’s phone?” There’s a pause before Riley answers.

“I’m looking for a movie to watch.” Sara can imagine a little nod going with the statement.

“And you need Ava’s phone for that?” Sara asks, amusement making its way into her voice.

“Of course,” Riley says as if it’s obvious. “But who cares about that, how are you gonna get auntie Ava to stop being mad at you?”

“It would help if she’d actually talk to me.”

“You should bring her flowers, that always works when the people in the movies mess up.”

“Don’t really think that’s gonna work here kiddo,” Sara says sadly. “Where are the grownups anyway, they probably wouldn’t approve of you talking to someone who’s practically a stranger.”

Riley seems to take a moment to consider.

“I will be right back,” she says and Sara hears a noise that can only mean the phone is being put down somewhere. It takes a moment but then there’s the sound of someone picking the phone up.

“Hello?” 

Sara’s heart skips a beat.

“Ava?”

“No, this is her sister, Ella.”

“Oh,” Sara says, disappointment evident in her voice.

“I really hope you have a good reason for walking out on my sister,” Ella says, half angry, half protective and it’s a feeling Sara knows all too well from nights spent comforting her own sister.

“I do, it doesn’t excuse the way I left but in my defense it was hard to think clearly. My sister, Laurel, was in an accident and I got a call from my dad when she was in an ambulance on her way to the hospital. I just had to make sure she was okay, and I should have waited until Ava came back before I left but it’s really hard to think clearly when you get a call about your sister from your crying dad.” There’s silence on the other end of the line and for a moment Sara thinks Ella might have hung up on her.

“I can understand that, if anything happened to Ava I don’t know how I’d react. Look, Ava can be stubborn and there’s no convincing Ava to talk to you at the moment, but we’re taking Riley to buy a new backpack tomorrow, I’m sure she would give in and talk to you if she actually saw you in person.”

“I’ll be there!” Sara says and there’s hope in her voice again.

Ella quickly writes down Sara’s number in her own phone and promises to text her the details and Sara ends the call with a small smile, a feat she thought impossible today.

***

Ava groans as Riley looks up at her with her best puppy face.

“You  _ promised _ you’d help me pick out a backpack, this one even better than the one that got ruined,” Riley pouts and Ava thinks it’s unfair how good the kid is at making people do what she wants.

“Fine, but we’re going straight to the store then straight back,” Ava says with a sigh.

“I didn’t realize you could do anything straight,” her sister quips and it’s almost enough to make Ava smile just a little. Almost.

The drive to the store is relatively short and Riley is practically oozing with excitement for the entirety of it. How she’s so excited over something as simple as a backpack Ava can’t understand. 

“See one you like?” Ava asks as they reach the children’s backpacks.

“Hmm,” Riley says as she puts a finger on her chin in thought. “Mommy what do you think?”

“I think that your auntie Ava is much better at this than I am,” Ella says with a pat on Ava’s back.

Ava rolls her eyes and walks a couple of steps away to look at a few backpacks she thinks might be Riley’s style. When she turns back to show one she’s picked up, a blue backpack with some random superhero on it, Riley and Ella are nowhere to be seen. In her confusion she loosens her grip on the backpack and feels it leave her hand, only there’s never a sound signaling it hit the floor. When she focuses her attention on why she’s looking right into familiar blue eyes.

“Drop something?” Sara asks with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

Ava’s eyes drop to the backpack and by extension Sara’s bare arms as she’s only wearing a tank top and Ava’s mind stops working for a couple of seconds. Until she remembers that she’s angry at Sara and rips the backpack out of her hands.

“Hey,” Sara says tentatively when Ava doesn’t make another move.

“Don’t hi me, you stood me up jerk,” Ava says and Sara’s face falls.

“Look, I’m sorry, my dad called me crying because Laurel was in an accident and no one was saying anything about how serious it was and I just wasn’t thinking, I mean imagine if you’d have gotten a call about your sister being in an accident.”

“I would have told you because I happen to be a mature person who actually can communicate.” 

“Oh, is that why didn’t answer any of my messages, because you’re such a great communicator?”

Ava takes a step closer to Sara, which puts them right in each other’s space considering how close they already were.

“There wouldn’t have been a need for any messages if you would have just waited a couple of seconds before leaving me behind with no explanation!”

“Which I’ve been trying to apologize for, but you’ve already set your mind on me being a bad guy, instead of even letting me get out the words to ask you on a makeup date that you can then reject if you want and feel better about hating me!”

“I don’t hate you!”

“Well you have a fine of showing it!”

“You wanted to ask me on a makeup date?” Ava falters a little, she admits she may have been a little harsh but in her defense she hadn’t expected seeing Sara nor had she expected Sara wanted to see her after the way they left their date.

“Yes!” Sara says and then they both take a breath and the yelling is over. 

Ava’s eyes fall to Sara’s lips before darting back up to those impossibly blue eyes, and she catches Sara’s do the same. She’s not sure how long they stand there lost in each other but then someone clears their throat and as Ava forces herself to look away from Sara she catches sight of her sister and niece, the latter practically beaming with excitement. Sara stares at Ava in confusion when she notices the shift in attention, standing with her back to Riley and Ella, until Ava turns her around and Sara remembers where they are.

“You knew!” Ava says accusingly at her sister.

“And you can thank me for it later,” Ella says smugly and Ava rolls her eyes.

Sara turns to the backpacks for a second, pulls one out and puts back the one still in Ava's hands.

“Riley, what do you think about this one?” Sara asks, gesturing to the black Wonder Woman backpack she has in her hands. “Wonder Woman’s always been my favorite.”

“Yes!” Riley says before turning to her mom. “I want that one!” 

Sara hands the backpack over to the girl before she greets Ella properly (she wonders if she’ll get used to seeing someone who looks so much like Ava) and then Ella and Riley go to pay for the backpack, leaving Sara and Ava alone once more.

“So, about that makeup date,” Ava says as she takes Sara’s hand in hers.

“It’s gonna be the best date you’ve ever been on Sharpe, and I’ll even turn my phone off,” Sara says and smiles up at Ava.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find us on tumblr [@fvandomtrvsh](http://fvandomtrvsh.tumblr.com) and [@wardenroot](http://wardenroot.tumblr.com)


End file.
